Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of gases passing through the engine in a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then onto a multitude of turbine stages. In the compressor stages, the blades are supported by posts protruding from the rotor while the vanes are mounted to a stator casing. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft are designed to operate at high temperatures to maximize engine thrust, so cooling of certain engine components, such as a gearbox or vanes is necessary during operation. It is desirable to increase the thermal capacity of the compressor to perform desirable thermal management of the engine system.